Noah
|color2 = |Name = Noah |Kanji = ノア |Romaji = Noah |Aliases = Noah Noah-kun Noah-san Noah-onii-chan |Image = Noah Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My grandfather taught me how to play the guitar. After that, I learned all sorts of songs." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = B |Bday = March 10th |Height = 5'9" or 175 cm |Weight = 58 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Horseback riding |FFood = Soft Sweet Bean Jelly |LFood = Pickled Plum |CV = Natsuki Hanae }} Noah (ノア Noah) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A smooth, princely man with silky hair. Born in America, he’s spent his childhood with Seiya Aido. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, he’s known to have quite the two-faced nature. He comes from a rich, sociable family. I♥B’s leader. He’s scary when angered. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Noah. I came to Japan in order to become an idol. Other than that, to see an old friend... * How did you become an idol? ** Once I gathered those in mind who wanted to make a band, it seems that I caught the Principal's eye. It seems I have the devil's luck. * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** We all met through social networking sites. Rabi's gap between how he is now and how he was in his former days is interesting. It'd be nice to hear about it from the man himself. Personality Despite his slightly fragile appearance, Noah has a very assertive, no-nonsense, and commanding personality, which makes him an effective leader for his band. However, he can be surprisingly sentimental, as shown in his many fond reminiscences with his childhood spent with his best friend, Seiya Aido. Profile Story Appearance Noah has silky blonde hair which is cut just above shoulder length. His fringe is cut above eye level. He has light brown eyes. He possesses a beige coloured electric guitar. Lines |Scout = Waa...Ah, nice to meet you Nice to meet you! (In English) |Idolizing = I wonder if I changed that much. |Reg1 = I'm called Noah. I came here from America. Japan is a really nice place isn't it? |Reg2 = My grandfather taught me how to play the guitar. All sorts of songs too. |Reg3 = I feel lonely not being able to meet my dear Amarette His pet horse that he left at home |Reg4 = Japan's dried plums are a dangerous weapon.... |Reg5 = The melody is composed by Lucas. Rabi and I write the lyrics sometimes. |Reg6 = Good grief... I don't know what to do about Leon and his obsession with women. |Reg7 = Chaoyang, stop hiding and come out. I'm not particularly angry at you.... Fufuu. |Reg8 = Rabi is a really dependable guy... But, it's troublesome to always have others relying on you, right? |Reg9 = Even though Lucas is from France, he's a harsh guy. Because of that he's really interesting... |Reg10 = I used to play a lot with Seiya when I was little. He hasn't changed at all from that time. |Jul1 = I need to use sunscreen a lot because I get sunburned easily. |Jul2 = Leon tried really hard to inflate the swimming ring. |Aug1 = It's too bright... I guess I'll ask if Seiya has any spare sunglasses. |Aug2 = Japan's summer heat is uncommon. |Sep1 = Susuki grass is wonderful as it has an air of elegance about it. |Sep2 = Japan's red leaves are great... |Oct1 = I was invited to visit the onsen, but I'm opposed to stripping down in front of others. |Oct2 = Trick or treat! Fufu. You want to prank me? |Nov1 = The ArS members each specialize in arts. I certainly want to receive coaching from them. |Nov2 = It's autumn, a season of many delicious things. |Dec1 = You've taken care of me a lot this year. Please support me again next year. |Dec2 = I had fun choosing a present for you. Happy Holiday! |Jan1 = Kagamimochi? Putting an orange on them, you said? I wonder if it's a kind of evil repellent... |Jan2 = Japan's New Year is a peaceful one, isn't it? |Feb1= Setsubun? Is it okay to just throw the beans? Rabi, I'm leaving the demon repelling to you |Feb2= Are you giving chocolate? I want some chocolate from you |Mar1=Here. The return gift for white day. It's three times more than the gift you gave me. |Mar2=Looking at the cherry flowers makes my creative urge increase. I started thinking of some song lyrics |Apr1= In America school starts around August or September, so it feels a bit strange In Japan school starts around April |Apr2= Is it okay to lie? This is troubling. I can't say such things as lies to you |May1= May Blues? That sounds like a terrible illness. Are you okay? |May2= You wear a kabutoJapanese military helmet on Children's day in Japan? Interesting! |Jun1-16=Japan's June is incredibly humid isn't it... It's not really my favorite season |Jun2-16=Heeeh... June Brides. Let's go see them together! |2Sep1= When Lucas was looking at the moon he immediately started to write song lyrics. Will the songs increase? |2Sep2= The moon is beautiful. Fufu, Japanese is a beautiful languageIn Japan saying the phrase "The moon is beautiful" is also used as a love confession, meaning "I love you |2Oct1= In order to see the meteor shower with Seiya I'm waiting at the rooftop. It's getting a bit cold |2Oct2= Japan's Halloween is noisy and wonderful too |2Nov1 = I feel like Seiya's drawings have improved since the past. I should ask Torahiko to teach me too. |2Nov2 =Tsundere, Moe... There were girls like this in the book that Kyosuke gave me. |2Dec1 = The town is so lively during Christmas, it's beautiful! |2Dec2 = Thank you for a lot of things this year. I'll entrust I♥B to you next year too. |Download = I can't seem to calm down... |Story = It's okay to choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = Choose the chapter of your liking. |Main2 = What story interests you? |Love1 = It seems you have an interest in love. Then what about me? Fufuu. |Love2 = If there is something to choose, then choose it. |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's over here. |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? Jewelry or other expensive things? |Friend = Friend information's here. |Other = If you're in trouble come here, okay? |Start1 = My lady, please give me your hand. |Skill1A = I'm a sore loser. |Skill1B = Ha! |Skill1C = Let's raise the beat! |Clear1 = There's no end for us! |Affection1 = A present from a lovely lady, isn't it? |Start2 = I will dedicate my song to you. |Skill2A = Do you want me to get serious? |Skill2B = I shall light the light in your heart! |Skill2C = The notes are delighted. |Clear2 = Fun times pass in the blink of an eye. |Affection2 = We need to deepen our relationship more, okay? |Start3 = It's show time! He says it in English |Skill3A = Hotter, and even hotter! |Skill3B = I have no regrets about my life. He says it in English |Skill3C = Take up your pride and go with all you got! |Clear3 = It reminded me of my homeland. |Affection3 = I received your feelings. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:I♥B Category:Third Generation Category:Noah